


Seasons are changing

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Time passing never radically changed his routing, it didn’t change the fact that he had to get up every morning, in an empty bed, to go to work and that he had to get back home at night to go to sleep, in an equally empty bed.





	Seasons are changing

 

Yuya opened the bedroom’s window, squinting for the sudden light and taking a deep breath, relishing the light breeze on his face as he started feeling more awake.

He smiled, instinctively.

He turned to look at the bed, where Chinen was still sleeping.

Takaki smiled, still surprised at the younger’s ability to sleep under any circumstance.

He was in no rush to wake him up; they didn’t have to work that morning, they had all the time they could ask for.

He leant against the windowsill and kept breathing the fresh air, looking around and feeling incredibly relaxed.

He had never minded too much the passing of seasons.

Until a few months before, he didn’t care whether it was summer or fall or any time of the year.

Time passing never radically changed his routing, it didn’t change the fact that he had to get up every morning, in an empty bed, to go to work and that he had to get back home at night to go to sleep, in an equally empty bed.

It was like that every month of the year, and the habit was so rooted in his life that he barely noticed snow falling in winter or trees getting bare in the fall.

Now, he felt very differently.

As if time had suddenly started making sense.

He went back home at night, with Yuri.

He got to bed, with Yuri.

He woke up in the morning, he made breakfast and got dressed, and his boyfriend was still there, breaking his routine, managing to do something different, because nothing felt the same with him by his side.

And as he looked outside the window he could definitely tell the difference form a few weeks before.

It was warmer, the wind was pleasant and the few trees he could spot from the window were covered in leaves.

There was no doubt about it, it was spring.

But after all, he told himself, even though he could tell that the seasons were changing, it didn’t meant too much.

Whatever the time of year, he felt happy.

He always was, with Yuri.


End file.
